


Four Babies and Five Parents

by xxMad_Donaxx



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hawke has a harem, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke manages to impregnate all four of his potential LI's. Yes, even Anders and Fenris.</p><p>For this Kmeme prompt:<br/>http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/11099.html?thread=44174427#t44174427</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hawke stood just outside the doors of Anders’ clinic listening intently.

“Well Fenris,” Anders said rather smugly. “You’re pregnant.”

“What?” replied Fenris. His voice was low but audible, filled with contemptible disbelief.

“You. Are. Pregnant,” Anders said slowly.

“That is not possible,” Fenris snarled.

“Normally I’d agree with you,” said Anders still sounding smug. “At a guess I’d say you had Hawke’s dick up your ass around three months ago. Ask him how it’s possible.”

“That’s none of your concern,” Fenris growled dangerously.

“It is my business,” Anders said starting to sound angry. “Hawke fucked Isabela and she’s pregnant. He fucked Merrill and she’s pregnant. Almost three months ago he fucked me and guess what…I’m pregnant too!”

Hawke winced at Anders’ furious hiss. He’d known about Isabela and Merrill but had hoped it hadn’t worked on either Anders or Fenris. He took a deep breath and stepped into the clinic before things got completely out of hand. Both furious men turned to him and Hawke smiled nervously.

“Maybe we should go up to the estate and…talk,” he said trying for reassuring.

Fenris looked murderous and Anders wasn’t much better.

“I think maybe we should,” Fenris ground out between clenched teeth.

“You have a lot of explaining to do,” Anders said coldly.

“After you,” Hawke said gesturing towards the door.

“I don’t think so,” Anders said crossing his arms over his chest.

“I think we have both been in front of you enough,” Fenris snarled. “After you.”

“We insist,” Anders added gesturing.

Hawke swallowed hard and turned back to the door. At least he’d finally gotten them to agree on something.

The short journey up through the cellars seemed to take ages. Behind him Fenris and Anders were disturbingly quiet. Even when they were both seated in the study their furious glares remained on him instead of each other. Hawke hoped he could get through this with his manhood intact.

“So,” Hawke began after Orana had been sent for tea. “Where do I begin?”

“Let’s start with how you managed to impregnate two _men_ ,” Anders said caustically.

“An…incident…when I was fifteen, which I’d really rather not discuss, left me guaranteed to impregnate anyone the first time I penetrate them.”

“Men do not have the proper equipment to carry a child,” said Anders scowling fiercely.

“She did say _anyone_ ,” Hawke replied smiling nervously again. “That’s not really gender specific.”

“Hawke,” Fenris growled warningly.

“I really don’t know,” he replied quickly. “I was hoping it wouldn’t work honestly.”

“You’re magical cock just conveniently gave us a womb to satisfy this curse or whatever it was?” Anders said incredulously. He sighed heavily and scrubbed his face. “I’ve seen some pretty strange things but that’s…”

“Unbelievable,” Fenris finished.

“You’ll believe when you’re gut starts growing,” Anders said irritably aiming a brief glare at the elf. “I don’t doubt what I’ve sensed within both of us.”

“Let us move on,” said Fenris turning his glare back onto Hawke. “Are you incapable of choosing one of us?”

“You ran off,” Hawke said reproachfully. “So did Isabela.”

“I didn’t run off,” Anders said a bit smugly. “You asked me to stay here with you.” His frown returned quickly however. “Then you disappeared along with Varric, Merrill and Bethany for a couple of months. And as far as I can tell, Merrill’s the least far along.”

“Which of us is furthest?” Fenris asked looking at Anders.

“Honestly I don’t know if it’s you or Isabela,” Anders replied. “That’s not the issue here if you ran out. I stayed.”

Fenris harrumphed and slouched in the chair, his glare once more aimed at Anders.

“This is what you wanted to talk to me about,” Hawke sighed.

“I saw Merrill yesterday,” said Anders. “I’ve been bouncing between fury and tears ever since.” He slouched in his chair crossing his arms over his chest. “On top of wondering if I’d finally gone mad these last few weeks.”

“Finally,” Fenris snorted derisively.

Their glares were trained on each other once more and Hawke sighed. “Look,” he said quietly. “I just can’t choose all right. All four of you are wonderful people and I still want all four of you. I’ll take care of you…all of you.”

They still looked angry and Hawke didn’t blame them a bit. Anders face softened a tiny bit as Hawke gave him the best you kicked my puppy look he could muster.

“Go get Merrill and Isabela,” Anders said after a deep sigh.

Hawke returned a half hour later with two very peeved women. Anders was curled up comfortably in his chair, a tea cup balanced carefully on the arm and triangular sandwich half in his hands. A large plate full of them sat on a side table along with a pot of tea. Fenris was standing by the fireplace staring into his cup distastefully.

“I don’t think they believe me,” Hawke said standing by the door as Isabela and Merrill moved further into the room.

Merrill sat in the chair Fenris had been in and Isabela flopped down on the stairs to the upper level library. Fenris snorted and turned away from the fire leaving his cup on the mantle.

“I hardly believe you,” he said evenly.

“He’s telling the truth,” Anders said after a sip of tea. “Hawke didn’t really explain how but I know without a doubt Fenris and I are pregnant.”

“Hawke’s harem,” Isabela said sarcastically.

“If Hawke would like to step outside,” Anders said his voice sickeningly sweet.

“His harem would like to talk in private,” Fenris finished calmly.

Hawke swallowed hard and nodded, looking at each of their irritated faces. He turned slowly and closed the door behind him. For the next half hour he paced the foyer, watched somewhat sympathetically by Bodahn and Sandal. Walter, his mabari, sat in front of the fireplace also watching. For another hour he sat on the steps with Walter’s head resting on his knee.

Orana had come and gone a couple of times, usually with another pot of tea. When she exited this time she approached him shyly.

“Master, they wish to see you now,” she said hesitantly.

“Thank you Orana,” Hawke said kindly.

She looked a little confused as she hurried off to the kitchen. Hawke patted Walter’s head and whispered, “Wish me luck.”

Walter woofed softly and Hawke stood. He took a deep breath and entered the study. Anders and Isabela were in the same spot they had occupied before. Fenris had joined Isabela at the stairs and Merrill stood by the chair Anders was seated in. Hawke closed the door behind him and met their hard stares.

“We’ve decided to give it a shot,” Isabela said as she stood.

“We have a few demands however,” Anders said.

“All right,” Hawke said trying to curb his excitement. “What are they?”

“First and foremost,” said Anders frowning deeply. “If there’s anyone one else in Kirkwall who turns up pregnant claiming you’re the father…”

“You’re going to be missing a few important body parts,” Isabela finished cheerfully. “I don’t mind a little variety but we can’t have any more little Hawke’s running around.”

“Just the four of you,” Hawke said quickly. “I swear!” He resisted the urge to cup himself thinking it was going to be difficult to handle them, never mind adding a fifth.

“You will not consume any alcoholic beverage for the duration of this...unnatural pregnancy,” Fenris continued after a moment. He ended with a little frown of disgust.

“If we can’t drink,” said Isabela sternly. “Neither can you.”

Hawke nodded and Anders continued. “Merrill and I wish to live here with you, in our own rooms.”

“You can join one of us at night if you wish,” Merrill said.

“What about you two?” Hawke asked turning to Isabela and Fenris.

“We’re staying put,” Isabela said. “We’ll join you in your room when we want to.”

“Don’t be surprised if Fenris changes his mind in a few months,” Anders said.

“I will not,” Fenris grumbled irritably.

“We’ll see,” said Anders smugly.

“All right,” Hawke said smiling. “Is that all?”

“Not quite,” Anders said seriously. “It’s your job to find a knowledgeable midwife who won’t take one look at Fenris and I then run screaming for the nearest Templar or Guardsmen. I can deliver their babies if I’m not also in labor but I can’t deliver my own.”

“Oh…dear,” said Hawke frowning. “I hadn’t thought of that…”

“I suspect there are a lot of things you didn’t think of,” said Anders coldly.

Hawke nodded wordlessly hoping it wouldn’t take six more months to thaw Anders out again. “Will there be anything else?” he asked softly.

“I have a question,” Isabela said with a smirk. “Can we fool around with each other?”

“Err…I don’t see why not,” said Hawke after a moment of confused thought.

“Good,” she said grinning. Isabela took Fenris’ hand and tugged the surprised elf towards the door. “We’ll be upstairs in your room.”

Anders rolled his eyes and stood when they had disappeared. “I’m going back to my clinic. I’ll be late coming home for supper.”

“All right,” Hawke said in a small voice.

He brushed past without a backwards glance and Hawke sighed as he turned back to Merrill. “Can I escort you somewhere?”

“You could help me get a few things from the alienage,” she said smiling.

“All right,” he said returning her smile. “Let’s go.”


	2. Chapter 2

“They’re all still mad at me,” Hawke sighed dejectedly as he slumped into a chair around the big table in Varric’s room.

“What did you expect?” Varric asked. “It’s only been a couple of weeks.”

“I hardly see Fenris and Isabela,” he said ignoring the question. “I came down here hoping to catch her, maybe just…talk. But no. She’s probably with Fenris…plotting something else to make my life miserable.”

Varric sighed heavily and set down his quill. “Why would they do that?”

The heavy sarcasm in his voice wasn’t lost on Hawke but he continued anyway. “Sleeping in the same bed with Anders is about like trying to cuddle up with a board. Merrill likes to snuggle but she won’t let me do anything. Both of them are always so busy during the day I hardly see them.”

“They all have some pretty good reasons to be mad,” said Varric leaning back. “Blondie and Broody especially.”

“I didn’t know it would work on them too,” he replied miserably. “I just…” Hawke sighed and scrubbed his face.

“Thinking with the wrong head maybe?” Varric offered with a smirk.

“Fenris and Isabela both ran off right afterwards,” said Hawke scowling down the table. “Merrill…yeah…probably. I do love them all though. How am I supposed to make it up to them when they all avoid me?”

“Rivaini and Broody are definitely avoiding you,” said Varric after another heavy sigh. “Blondie and Daisy live with you though. Start with them.”

“Could have fooled me,” Hawke sighed. “They show up late for supper constantly and then disappear into their rooms.”

“So go to them,” said Varric shaking his head in exasperation. “This would be so much easier if I could get you drunk.”

“Believe me I’d love to get drunk,” Hawke said wistfully. “I’d better go home. Thanks for the chat Varric.”

Hawke stood and shuffled out of his room and the tavern altogether, heaving a sigh that came from his toes.

For another week Hawke moped around the estate. Not much had changed outside of a bit of excitement over Anders developing a small belly. Merrill was still fairly flat but Isabela and Fenris would likely have a tummy as well. Anders had still been pretty indifferent to his presence in bed the couple of times he’d gone and Merrill still would allow nothing more than cuddling.

Rather than continue sulking he decided to work a little harder at trying to get the two mages at least to accept him again. Hawke had almost given up hope that Isabela and Fenris would eventually forgive him. Because Anders had been hurt the most by his infidelity Hawke would start with him. He’d waited an hour or so after Anders had gone and was now on his way to Darktown to offer his help.

He’d taken the long way to stop at the alienage and deliver Merrill a plate of food Orana had helped him make. Whatever she was studying often took more of her attention than he thought was healthy. He hoped that if she had a plate of various finger foods she would absently munch on it throughout the day instead of showing up at the estate ravenous. Merrill had kissed his cheek and thanked him for being thoughtful. Hawke left her hovel hopeful.

Hawke encountered Isabela and Fenris on their way out of the clinic. Her shirt was still fairly tight even without the corset and her belly was very visible. Fenris was hunched over more than he normally was but it didn’t hide the gut he had developed either. Since Hawke had barely seen either of them for three weeks now he stared a bit more than he probably should have.

“Stop staring,” Fenris growled angrily.

“Sorry,” said Hawke tearing his gaze away from their abdomens. “It’s just…been a while.”

“Anders says we’re doing great,” Isabela said cheerfully. “I’m going to need some bigger shirts very soon though.”

“Would tomorrow be all right?” he asked.

“Perfect,” she replied. “We can find Fenris a whole new wardrobe while we’re at it.”

Fenris scowled, Isabela smirked and Hawke merely nodded. “Stop by when you’re ready,” he said quietly.

“See you tomorrow,” Isabela said sauntering past. Fenris huffed irritably and brushed by him without a glance.

Hawke sighed, thinking that tomorrow was going to be difficult. He took a deep breath and thought of Merrill. Smiling he stepped into Anders’ clinic. There were a few people standing around or sitting on one of the cots. Anders glanced at him when he entered but went right on with his current patient. Hawke waited patiently nearby.

“I’m a little busy Hawke,” Anders said curtly when he finished. “What do you want?”

“I want to help you.”

“I can’t…” he began before Hawke had even finished his sentence. His expression grew puzzled and he finished slowly. “You want to help me?”

“Yes,” Hawke said smiling. “I want to help you.”

After a moment Anders smiled and gestured towards the back of the clinic. “Well, the linens need washing.”

“I’ll get right on it,” said Hawke happily.

Hawke followed Isabela and Fenris around dutifully for most of the next day. He honestly would have preferred to be back in Anders’ clinic doing the tedious or down right disgusting tasks the mage had him given him. Isabela had dragged them to three different shops before she’d found something suitable. He’d taken a small amount of comfort that Fenris seemed as annoyed as he was. Now that it was his turn the elf had grown even more sullen and irritable than he had been.

In order to preserve patience and the important body parts of well-meaning shop keepers, Hawke had taken him to the tailor his mother had always gone to. Getting Fenris to allow her to take the measurements had been trying. It was only slightly easier to get the elf to explain what he needed. Thankfully the tailor hadn’t asked why he needed pants that were stretchy around the waist or shirts that left room for a growing stomach without being baggy everywhere else.

Fenris had left immediately after four outfits had been promised within a couple of weeks. Isabela had seemed more like her usual self and they had gone to the Hanged Man for a few rounds of cards. He’d left with considerably less coin but a little more hopeful that she would at least eventually forgive him.

The day after Hawke had spoken with Anders about clothing, offering to take him to the tailor’s as well. That went a lot better than the whole ordeal with Fenris. Once more the tailor asked for no explanations. With three more outfits to make it would take a bit longer to finish. Anders told her to concentrate on Fenris’ clothing. He would need the room sooner.

The next two weeks flew by. Hawke spent time in the clinic with Anders or with Isabela in the Hanged Man. Fenris continued to avoid him but Merrill began spending a few more evenings at the estate. She had declined his offer to go clothes shopping, stating that she would simply borrow his shirts when it became an issue.

Isabela had yet to drop by the estate at night. Anders had begun to actually cuddle with him but neither he nor Merrill had given any indications that either wanted to do a little more than cuddle. All things considered Hawke wasn’t about to push his luck.

A note delivered to the estate had informed him that the first set of clothes he’d ordered were finished. Hawke had picked them up and was now on his way to Fenris’ mansion to deliver them. He hadn’t gotten beyond the foyer when the elf had flown down the stairs. His belly looked bigger and his clothes uncomfortable. Hawke didn’t get a chance to offer his packages however. Fenris hurried up to him, looking rather panicked.

“Take me to his clinic,” he said curtly.

“Right away,” Hawke said calmly through his sudden spike in anxiety. “We’ll go through the cellar.”

Fenris was silent as Hawke turned and led the way back to his estate. They descended the stairs, Hawke trying mightily to get his imagination to calm down. The lamps were lit and Fenris hurried past him into the clinic. Hawke followed anxiously. Anders was standing over a bubbling pot of something, the rest of clinic blessedly empty.

“I think there’s something wrong,” Fenris said nervously.

“Are you bleeding?” Anders asked as he hurried over.

“No.”

“Dizzy?”

“No.”

“Lie down and explain while I check.”

Hawke hovered clutching the packages he still carried while Fenris sank onto one of the cots.

“It was…moving,” Fenris said uncomfortably. “It kept me awake. It hasn’t moved since I woke up though.”

“How long ago did you wake?” Anders asked.

“Around an hour ago.”

“May I use magic to check the baby?”

Fenris nodded reluctantly and locked his gaze on the ceiling. Hawke watched anxiously, silently.

Anders smiled as he stepped away. “The baby’s fine. Though I imagine it’s a little squished.” He turned to Hawke and pointed to the packages he still held. “Are those his?”

“Yes. I was taking them to him when he insisted I bring him here.”

“You can change in the back,” Anders said turning back to Fenris. “We’ll talk when you’re done.”

Fenris nodded, not looking relieved in the slightest, and took one of the packages.

“Thank you for being swift,” Anders said softly pulling him towards the door when Fenris had disappeared.

“Fenris is all right?” said Hawke anxiously.

“He’s fine. Could you wait outside and stall anyone else coming in? I’d like to speak with him and I think he’d feel better if it were just us.”

“I’m sorry Anders,” Hawke said feeling suddenly guilty.

“He’s having a hard time adjusting,” said Anders seriously. “Our bodies weren’t made for this. Just wait outside and I’ll calm him down.”

Hawke nodded miserably. He closed the clinic doors behind him and leaned on one of them to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Thirty minutes later Hawke was still alone outside the clinic when Fenris finally emerged. He looked calmer but still uncomfortable.

“Thank you,” Fenris said quietly not quite meeting his eyes.

“You’re welcome,” Hawke said nervously. “I’m sorry Fenris. I really should have said something but…”

“We were both caught in the moment,” he said evenly.

“Is everything all right?”

“Yes. This is…strange.” Fenris looked up briefly and plucked at his shirt. “I do not like the feeling of it…moving around inside but…not moving is bad. I…”

“Don’t want anything bad to happen?” said Hawke gently.

Fenris nodded briefly and took a deep breath. “Would you like to join me at the Hanged Man? He…suggested not hiding so much. From friends at least.”

“I’d love to,” said Hawke smiling. “I haven’t lost nearly enough to you at cards lately.”

That pulled a small smile from him and they strolled casually to the tavern. When Hawke left them a few hours later Fenris was looking decidedly less miserable in the company of Isabela and Varric. Hawke spent the afternoon with Merrill wandering the Viscount’s garden. She was chipper at supper, her and Anders comparing bellies and speculating on whether Isabela or Fenris would be the first in labor.

A quiet evening was spent in the library. The mages retired first and Hawke waited to see if either Isabela or Fenris would show. He didn’t particularly expect them to and neither did. Instead of spending another night with Walter stealing the covers he pulled on his pajamas and walked softly to Anders’ room. Hawke knocked softly and waited to be invited in. Anders was sitting at the edge of his bed wearing nothing but his sleep pants.

“Everything all right?” Hawke asked quietly.

“Fine,” said Anders waving him over.

Hawke sat beside him and Anders took his hand, placing it on his belly. He smiled when he felt the baby move.

“I understand how he feels,” Anders said softly. “It’s strange to have this living thing moving around inside you. Isabela and Merrill don’t really understand…it’s perfectly normal for them. It keeps me up sometimes too.”

“I’m sorry,” Hawke sighed. “I should have warned you.”

“I might not have been so insistent about sitting on your prick,” said Anders with a wry little smile. “I’m sure it would have happened eventually though. I like receiving as much as I like giving. Don’t be surprised if I’m not interested in bottoming for a while after it’s born though.”

“Why’s that?” asked Hawke curiously.

Anders turned to him and smirked. “You realize the baby will more than likely come out the same way you put it in there right?”

“Oh…dear Maker…” said Hawke feeling slightly horrified. “No…I hadn’t…thought of that.”

He chuckled and kissed Hawke’s cheek. “Let’s go to bed.”

Hawke smiled happily as they snuggled together under the covers. It was just a small peck on the cheek but it was the first kiss he’d gotten from any of them since the four of them had discussed the situation in the study.

“Hawke,” said Anders softly. “Do you think we could have chicken and dumplings for supper tomorrow?”

“I’ll talk to Orana in the morning.”

Almost two weeks later the clothes for Anders were finished. Hawke had taken a set down to him in the clinic and put the others in his room at the estate. Anders was very grateful. His clothes had looked as uncomfortable as Fenris’ had. He’d spent the rest of the morning wandering through the market. Baby clothes and diapers had been sent back to the estate by an army of delivery men and he’d moved on to a list of rather exotic foods Isabela and Fenris had requested.

Anders’ simple request for chicken and dumplings had only been the beginning. Both mages had made food requests but neither of their cravings were very hard to sate. Merrill had spent a recent day with Orana teaching her to make a complicated Dalish dish, which everyone at the house had enjoyed, but most of it was simple Ferelden fare that Hawke was familiar with. He didn’t even know what half of the things on this list Isabela and Fenris had made were.

No one in the market had any of these things and only a few even knew what they were. Rather than spend a ridiculous amount of coin to have them imported from the merchant he was now on his way to the Hanged Man. Varric might not know what they were either but he wouldn’t overcharge to get them. Hawke could also promise a favor or two that wouldn’t likely be too horrible.

Hawke sunk heavily into the seat next to Varric. “You have to help me.”

“Isn’t it a little dangerous with four of us down for another four or five months?” Varric asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Nothing dangerous,” Hawke said shaking his head. He held the list out. “I need your connections.”

Varric took the list, read through it quickly and turned a knowing smirk at him. “Rivaini and Broody?” Hawke nodded wordlessly. “Some of this might be a little hard to get but I think I can manage. It might be a little costly too.”

“You’ll be cheaper than what they wanted at the market,” he said gloomily.

“Give me some time,” Varric said confidently. “I’ll have a price for you in the next few days.”

“Thanks Varric,” said Hawke gratefully. “I owe you.”

“We’ll discuss that later,” he replied grinning.

“I’ll let you get to work.”

Hawke left hoping Varric would be merciful and stopped at a nearby stand selling meat pies. He took them to the alienage where he and Merrill shared a nice lunch and he stayed a bit to try and help her with whatever she was doing with her creepy mirror. The afternoon sped by and they walked back to the estate together.

Merrill was the first to see what he’d bought that morning and she happily helped him and Orana sort the clothing and diapers into four neat piles. One pile went into her room and another into Anders’ room. Hawke was entirely unsure what to do with the other two piles. It would be possible for Fenris to stay in his mansion after the baby was born provided he could feed it and was willing to take care of it. His home would need quite a few repairs and a thorough scrubbing first.

Living at the Hanged Man with a newborn was much less acceptable. He wondered if he could convince Isabela to move in with Fenris. Whether or not she would take care of her child was very much up in the air as well. Both mages seemed fairly excited with the prospect of children but neither Isabela nor Fenris had brought up that subject at all.

With a new worry flying through his head on top of everything else the rest of the night passed rather quickly. He was getting ready for bed once more a little disappointed that Isabela and Fenris hadn’t shown up again, still lost in thought as he wandered down to Merrill’s room. He knocked softly and the door was opened almost immediately. They were snuggled together under the blankets when she turned over suddenly and kissed him. Silently she pushed him to his back and straddled his hips after throwing the covers off.

“Merrill?” he questioned hopefully.

“I can see you care a great deal for all four of us,” she said softly. “And I just really, really want to.”

Hawke pushed himself up onto one elbow and pulled her down slightly for a kiss that was far less chaste than what she’d given him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you might find the end of this chapter a little disturbing. The midwife needs to know what she's dealing with however.

It only took two weeks for Varric to come through with Fenris and Isabela’s exotic list of foods. They were delivered the same day Hawke picked them up. Both were excited and Isabela made her first appearance at the estate that same night. Hawke had spent most of those weeks finding and questioning midwives while he collected more baby needs. Anders’ and Merrill’s rooms had both been equipped with a bassinet as well as blankets and storage for the clothes and diapers he’d already bought.

For the next two weeks Hawke spent a lot of time talking with Fenris and Isabela in between researching more midwives. During these conversations the elf had declared that he would be staying in his mansion after the baby was born. He had reluctantly admitted that he did want to care for it as well. Hawke offered to fix up the rundown mansion after he expressed his desire to stay in the mansion. Fenris had grudgingly accepted after a few days of discussion and had relocated to the estate, much to Anders’ smug delight, while it was being renovated. Isabela also expressed a desire to raise the child and had agreed to move in with Fenris after his mansion was finished. Until then she would remain at the Hanged Man.

Over this last month his bedroom activities had increased a lot. What had begun with Merrill had grown to include Isabela and then Anders. Fenris had yet to join him in his room but Hawke was rather glad at the moment. Hawke wasn’t quite used to constantly pleasing the other three yet. His sex life was so active he was beginning to wonder if the three of them were coordinating when he wasn’t around. Even though he was a little tired Hawke was happy that the three of them had mostly forgiven him.

His month of searching through Kirkwall’s midwives had finally paid off. Because it was Anders she would be taking care of he’d convinced her to come to Darktown with him. Being a Lowtowner she seemed a bit suspicious of the location but Anders still spent quite a bit of time at his clinic despite the very visible swell of his gut.

Anders hadn’t mentioned any problems with his patients but Hawke thought they had probably at least asked by now. The only other place he’d gained weight besides his belly was his chest. His shirts were loose enough to hide the swollen breasts so Hawke was probably the only person who’d seen them. Anders was more than a little sensitive about it as well. Hawke was not allowed to touch and the only time he’d asked he’d received a slightly scary growl accompanied by sparking fingers. He hadn’t mentioned it since.

As luck would have it the clinic was nearly full to bursting. The midwife had been told in no uncertain terms that he couldn’t spare any time at the moment. He did promise that if it wasn’t too late he’d have Hawke take him to her today and if it was too late they’d be by first thing in the morning. Hawke escorted her to the nearest set of stairs to Lowtown and rushed back to the clinic where he was put to work cleaning and bandaging minor scrapes and cuts from a tunnel collapse. This took up the rest of the day and Hawke supported the exhausted mage up the cellar stairs.

Supper was brief and Hawke spent the night in Anders’ room. There was little chatter as Anders curled up to sleep almost immediately. He lay with his head on Hawke’s shoulder, body at an odd angle to accommodate his belly. Hawke woke before Anders did but stayed curled around him until the mage was obviously awake. He stretched and yawned, sitting up slowly.

“I have to pee,” Anders grumbled sleepily. “It seems like I always have to pee.”

“Doesn’t seem to bother Isabela or Merrill much,” Hawke said cautiously as he brought around the chamber pot.

“All they have to do is squat,” he replied sullenly. “I wonder if I’m even going to be able to reach my dick in a couple of more months without squashing the baby.”

Hawke remained silent as he set the pot on the floor in front of Anders. He turned towards the door and waited for the sound of his water to stop. “Don’t forget we go to see Helen Lansbury this morning.”

“I know,” Anders said gloomily. “Can I at least have breakfast first?”

“Of course,” Hawke said softly. He wondered why Anders was in such a sour mood as he left the room.

Merrill was cheerful at breakfast which seemed to make Anders’ mood worse. Hawke tried not to be too cheerful but her enthusiasm for the babies was a bit catching. She walked with them to Lowtown, still chattering brightly and rubbing her protruding stomach. Anders followed at a short distance, silent and sullen. When they parted company Merrill kissed his cheek and continued on towards the alienage.

Hawke stopped to let Anders catch up and the quiet persisted. He led a very reluctant mage to the midwife’s door and knocked. Anders hung back, his hands jammed deep into the pockets of his coat which didn’t close over his belly any more. She ushered them in with a smile, obviously trying not to stare at Anders. He scowled and sat heavily on the worktable she indicated staring at his lap. Hawke hung back and watched.

“Hawke has informed me of the…unusual nature of this…pregnancy,” she said. “He didn’t tell me you were the Darktown healer.”

“I am,” Anders said tersely. “And I can tell you I’m progressing normally. The only reason I’m here is because I can’t deliver it.”

“Being difficult with me won’t help you,” Helen said sternly.

Anders huffed and glared for a moment. He sighed deeply at her calm stern gaze and aimed his back at his lap. “I suppose you want my trousers off?”

“Trousers? What for?” Hawke asked in alarm as he stepped forward.

“Hawke,” Anders growled warningly sending him a withering glare.

He frowned and folded his arms across his chest but pressed his lips together.

“Let’s start with your shirt,” said Helen briskly.

Anders nodded and stood. His coat came off and was draped on the back of a nearby chair. With great reluctance he pulled his shirt off and it went across the chair as well. He sat back down on the worktable and lay after she indicated. His gaze was locked on the ceiling, his hands clenched into fists at his side.

Hawke watched intently as she pressed and rubbed his belly after pushing his pants down a little. She nodded briefly and moved up to his chest. Anders grimaced as she prodded and poked at his swollen breasts.

“Looks like you’ll be able to feed the baby,” she said stepping back a little.

“Can I put my shirt on?” he asked flatly.

“Yes,” said Helen calmly. “I have a few questions.”

“Go ahead,” Anders said as he sat up. He snatched his shirt from the chair and yanked it on over his head with a little shudder.

“Is it safe to assume the baby will be born from your arse?” she asked.

“Yes,” he replied confidently.

“I don’t suppose there’s any way you can tell me…what’s different?”

“Not specifically,” Anders said slowly.

“Andraste preserve me,” she muttered with a frown. “Trousers off. You’d know the best position.”

Hawke watched with growing horror as Anders sighed heavily and pushed his pants off. Helen turned away to a cabinet of supplies as Anders climbed up on the table. He settled on his knees and leaned forward, resting his head on crossed arms. Hawke knelt down beside the table near his head.

“What’s going on?” he whispered fiercely.

“Finding out exactly what your stupid cursed cock did to me,” Anders whispered back angrily. “There are a lot of things that can go wrong during birth and since I’m not female there might be more things that can go wrong.”

“You mean she’s…”

“Going to stick her hand up there yes.”

“Maker’s Breath…I’m so…”

“Not another word Hawke,” Anders snarled softly. “Or you’re going to experience my foot up yours.”

“Ready?” Helen asked from the end of the table.

“At least Fenris won’t have to go through this,” Anders whispered. He buried his face in his arms and took a deep breath before answering. “Yes.”

Hawke stood and turned away from her. He rubbed across Anders’ tense shoulders, hoping she’d finish quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

Anders was a bit pale when she was finally satisfied. He dressed quickly but instead of rushing out the door like Hawke expected he quizzed her about what she’d found. Most of that conversation went right over his head. Anders was still a bit pale when they left with instructions to return in a month or so. It was mid-morning and Hawke walked with him to his clinic, the mage quiet but a bit less moody.

Hawke felt absolutely horrible for putting Anders through that and went directly back to the estate. He searched through the house until he’d found Orana and they spent the rest of the day in the kitchen. Because there was nothing Anders really wanted beyond the abolition of the circles Hawke planned to beg forgiveness through food. Dinner would be a choice of roast lamb or fried chicken. There would be spiced boiled potatoes, a fried rice dish that Anders was fond of and a variety of cut up fresh vegetables. Dessert would be a choice of apple pie or bread pudding.

When everything was nearly ready Hawke hurried to Darktown through the cellar, planning to beg if he had to, to get Anders home. Isabela was sitting on one of the cots, Anders next to her, both talking quietly. If they gave birth in the order he’d impregnated them, Isabela would be the first. Her belly was larger than the others, her usual swagger turned into an awkward waddle.

“Hello Hawke,” she said cheerfully as he approached. “Anders says we’re still doing great.”

She rubbed her belly and Hawke grinned. “Glad to hear it. Would you like to come up to the estate for supper?”

Normally when she did show up at the estate supper had been long cleared away. There was plenty of food for everyone today and if she agreed, it would be a rare moment when the five of them were all together.

“Sounds good,” she said standing. “When?”

“It’s almost done,” Hawke said grinning at her. It turned immediately to a frown when he turned back to Anders. The mage was shaking his head.

“I need to catch up on a few things,” Anders said waving around the empty clinic.

“Please Anders,” Hawke pleaded.

“Don’t give me that look,” he moaned looking away.

“Please,” Hawke said quietly stepping forward.

“Offer to let him do whatever he wants to you tonight,” Isabela said in a rather loud whisper.

Hawke suppressed a shudder at the thought of revenge and Anders glared at her. He knelt between his legs and brought forth his best contrite expression. “Please,” he said softly.

“Will you help me here tomorrow?” Anders asked. “I’m falling behind in the chores that need done around here.”

“Yes,” Hawke replied quickly. “Absolutely.”

“All right,” Anders sighed. “Let’s go.”

Dinner may have started as a way to get back on Anders’ good side but it was enjoyable for everyone. There were glares but few heated words were exchanged between his four loves. Hawke spent that night with Anders again and while they did nothing besides sleep, he wasn’t like cuddling up with an ice sculpture. The next day he spent at the clinic, once more doing the most tedious and disgusting tasks.

With the needs of the babies and Anders’ need for a midwife met, Hawke fell into a routine. He helped in the clinic at least once a week, gathered things for Merrill and brought her lunch occasionally. Fenris’ mansion was coming along nicely and Hawke gave him regular progress reports in addition to reading lessons and playing cards at the Hanged Man with Isabela and Varric.

Since everyone had enjoyed dinner Hawke made it a weekly thing. He and Orana spent the day in the kitchen preparing a modest banquet, making sure there was something on the menu that each of his lovers adored. It was a pleasant addition to his routine. Despite the fact that Fenris didn’t really care for either mage and Anders wasn’t very fond of Fenris or Merrill, there were no short tempers during this weekly get-together. The three of them seemed to be getting along slightly better anyway.

A month and a half passed and their bellies grew. Isabela and Fenris both had an obvious waddle now, Anders’ gait just beginning that pregnant sway. Merrill was as bubbly as ever despite looking as uncomfortable as Isabela and Fenris had grown. Her slight elven build and the slightly larger human baby she carried made her look as far along as Anders.

Anders continually pronounced Isabela, Fenris and Merrill as healthy and progressing normally. His second visit to Helen Lansbury was much less tense and he’d been declared as doing wonderfully as well. Hawke had developed a problem however.

Fenris had finally joined him in his bed shortly after the first dinner. Hawke was now positive they got together and planned out who would be sleeping with him. Merrill would advertise her interest in sex one night and Anders the next. The day after neither would seem too interested and had even shooed him off to his room where Fenris or Isabela would join him, the other showing up a day or so later. The pattern would begin again, most times with a day or two between but sometimes with none.

Hawke honestly couldn’t be happier. After the last two weeks however he was positively worn out. Every night he had sex with one of them, no rest in between. Isabela he knew had joined all three of the others in bed at some point, Fenris being the one she slept with the most besides him. He was currently at the Hanged Man, Walter panting placidly by the chair he slumped in, wondering if he could get Anders and Merrill to play with each other every once in a while.

“You look like shit,” Varric said flatly from nearby.

“I think they’re trying to kill me,” Hawke replied without looking away from the ceiling. “Maybe this is my punishment for having an overactive sex drive.”

“Not too long ago you were bemoaning your lack of sex despite four…lovers,” Varric retorted.

“Don’t get me wrong,” said Hawke wearily as he sat up straight. “I couldn’t be happier. It’s just been so…constant. Can being pregnant make you horny?”

“That’s a question for Blondie,” he snorted. “Go home Hawke. If you pass out after dinner they’ll have to let you sleep.”

“I suppose,” Hawke said forcing himself upright. “Come on Walter. You can drag me home if I don’t make it that far.”

The mabari woofed happily and wagged his tail. Varric rolled his eyes and turned back to the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Hawke nearly passed out at the dinner table. He was supported up the stairs by Merrill and Anders and put to bed. Even Walter didn’t disturb his slumber that night. The next day when he woke Hawke guessed it was closer to noon than morning. He rolled over onto his back and stretched, a little surprised to find Fenris next to him and Walter nowhere to be seen.

Pillows stacked behind him held the elf up in a relaxed sitting position. His legs were stretched out on the bed in front of him, a book resting on his belly. Hawke watched his lips move silently, brows furrowed in concentration.

“You’re doing very well,” Hawke said softly after a moment.

He glanced over and smiled before shutting the book. “Thank you. I still have much to learn.”

“We’ll get there,” said Hawke reassuringly as he sat up. “You’ll be reading about Shartan in no time.”

“Did you sleep well?” Fenris asked.

He set the book on the nightstand and Hawke nodded as he stood. “I didn’t expect you to be here.”

“I have little else to do,” Fenris sighed. He shrugged and smirked. “It was my turn last night so the task of making sure you were all right fell to me.”

“I’m sorry,” Hawke said apologetically. “I was just really tired. We could have a go now.”

“That’s all right,” said Fenris with a small smile. It changed to a grimace and he plucked at his shirt. “It is…restless.”

“Let me get dressed and we’ll go to the Hanged Man,” said Hawke. “Maybe cards will take your mind off of the baby for a while.”

Fenris nodded and waited patiently. Hawke spent a good portion of the day at the tavern with him and Isabela. That night Fenris appeared again. The next night he spent with Merrill and Anders the night after. He didn’t really mind the fact they were scheduling who had sex with him but they still seemed to be extremely horny. At the next big dinner Hawke took the opportunity to plead with them to give him a little rest after each cycle. None of them seemed angry. Anders and Isabela seemed amused more than anything but they all agreed.

Life fell into a pleasant routine. He helped at Anders’ clinic, his previous once a week moving to twice a week the larger his belly grew. With Fenris he often went to the Hanged Man for cards with Isabela and Varric, gave regular reading lessons and kept him informed of the progress of the repairs on his mansion. Isabela came and went as she desired. He still ran errands for Merrill and brought her lunch often.

The weekly dinners went on and Hawke noticed a definite improvement in his lover’s tolerance for each other. Fenris and Anders were still rather short with each other but there seemed to be less venom over all. Merrill and Anders had spent many hours talking with each other during nights at home. They had come to some sort of agreement about their differences and were mostly pleasant with each other. The same could not be said for Fenris and Merrill however. Fenris was merely less caustic with her.

Six weeks passed swiftly for Hawke though it seemed to drag on for Fenris and Isabela. They had moved into his finished mansion around two weeks ago. These two had grown very miserable. Fenris complained of backaches and groused about the fact his belly got in the way of everything. Isabela complained of swollen feet and backaches. She joked constantly about the shoes Hawke bought that were easy to slip on and off. It was clear however that she was eager to give birth.

Fenris and Isabela spent more time at home now than anywhere else. Orana had agreed to clean the place once a week. Hawke helped when he could, much to her delighted embarrassment. That’s where he was today. Anders had asked him to keep an eye on Fenris because either of them could go into labor at any time. Downstairs was nearly finished and Hawke was sweeping the foyer when Fenris called to him.

“Hawke.”

He stood at the top of the stairs. His voice was rough and he gripped the railing with both hands bent slightly with his feet spread wide. Hawke dropped the broom and took the stairs two at a time. Fenris looked at him murderously for a moment then it changed to a grimace of pain.

“Orana!” Hawke yelled. “Let’s get you back into your room.”

Fenris merely nodded a moment later and leaned heavily on him as they shuffled the short distance back to his bedroom. Before they’d made it there Orana could be heard hurrying up the stairs.

“Go fetch Anders,” Hawke ordered before she made it to the top. “I think Fenris is in labor.”

“Right away Master,” she said in a rush.

“Go through the cellar!” he called after her.

“Yes Master!”

The front door slammed moments later and Hawke paused when Fenris grunted. They continued when he was able and Hawke was able to get him to the bed before another contraction hit. Fenris curled up on his side and Hawke sat behind him.

“I am going to kill you,” he growled softly between panting breaths.

“Could you wait until the rest of the babies are born?” Hawke asked brushing hair out of his eyes. “I’d at least like to meet my children first.”

Fenris snorted in amusement and grunted in pain immediately afterwards. He reached for Hawke’s hand and he grunted as Fenris squeezed. Hawke watched the door and silently endured. Fenris was silent except for soft grunts and slightly louder panting. It was a while before they heard Anders hollering in the foyer.

“I’ll be right back,” Hawke said softly.

The elf merely nodded and let go of his hand. Hawke hurried out and down the stairs to find Anders leaned back on the front doors, chest heaving with an armful of blankets.

“Andraste’s knickers Hawke,” Anders muttered irritably when Hawke relieved him of the blankets. “Did you even wait a single day in between them?”

“What?” Hawke said in confusion.

Anders pushed off of the door and took a step in the direction of the kitchen. “Isabela’s in labor too. Orana and Merrill are helping her get up here. If I know Fenris he waited entirely too long to say anything. Get those blankets under him. I’ll be right there.”

Hawke watched him waddle slowly away for a moment then hurried up the stairs to do as he’d been told.


	7. Chapter 7

Hawke had Fenris back onto the bed by the time Anders shuffled in, his arms loaded with various things. The towels went on the end of the bed along with a ball of twine several rags and oddly enough a sharp looking knife. Fenris’ grip tightened at its appearance.

“What’s…that for,” Fenris growled.

Anders pulled a chair over and sank into it. “To cut the cord. How far apart are the contractions?”

“Two or three minutes,” Hawke said evenly.

He nodded and said, “Not as bad as I’d thought. I need to check the baby Fenris.”

Fenris nodded after another grunt. Anders scooted forwards to the edge of his seat, extending his hands. The room was quiet and after a moment he sat back.

“Good so far,” Anders said reassuringly. “There’s going to be a bit of time yet.”

Between them Hawke and Anders managed to get Fenris out of his trousers. There was a brief argument about the necessity of touching which Anders ended with a snapped comment about complete strangers. Not entirely certain that they wouldn’t kill each other, Hawke went down to the foyer when Merrill hollered moments later.

Isabela clung to the elves flanking her, panting and grimacing. She smirked at him when he approached. “No baby yet?” she asked lightly.

“Not yet,” Hawke said taking over Orana’s position. “Anders said it would be a while.”

“Master Anders wishes me to get some things from the estate,” Orana said softly. “I will hurry back.”

“All right. Thank you Orana,” Hawke said giving her a brief smile.

“Let’s get me settled,” Isabela said. “Then you’d better go back to Fenris.”

“Will you be all right?” Hawke asked in concern.

“I’ll have Merrill with me,” she replied. “We’ll be fine.”

“Isn’t this exciting,” Merrill said happily as they made their way up the stairs.

Hawke exchanged a grin with her and they supported Isabela up to her room. He left them both with a quick kiss and hurried back to Fenris’ room. Fenris was lying on his side, his legs at an angle. Hawke took his place on the bed next to him, holding his hand.

Anders spent most of the next two hours going between rooms but the larger portion was spent with Fenris. Now that the baby was finally coming Hawke hoped he’d have a hand left. Fenris’ grip was incredible, tightening with every push and barely letting up between. It was thrilling to hear the baby’s first cries. The small boy was wrapped up in some of the towels Anders had brought. Fenris sat propped against pillows and the headboard, their son cradled in his arms.

While Orana helped Anders deal with the mess Hawke sat next to Fenris. The boy didn’t have a name yet but he’d been pronounced healthy. Despite both of his parents being male, he looked like any other infant. There were ten toes and ten fingers at the end of his long limbs, tan skin, a full head of black hair, ears with the tiniest point and large green eyes. He had Hawke’s nose and Fenris’ thin lips set in a roundish face.

“He’s beautiful,” Hawke said quietly brushing his cheek lightly.

Fenris nodded and said, “I am glad it’s done. This…will not happen again?”

“I hope not,” said Hawke earnestly. “But I’ll understand if you want it the other way around from now on.”

“For a while,” Fenris said noncommittally.

“What are you going to name him?” Hawke asked.

“I have not given it any thought,” Fenris said. They watched the baby sleep and after a moment Fenris looked over at him and asked, “You’re father’s name is Malcolm?”

“Yes,” Hawke said not daring to hope.

Fenris looked back down at the baby and smoothed back his hair. “I do not remember my parents. Danarius…”

He stopped suddenly and looked horrified for a moment. Fenris’ gaze turned stony and he looked over at Hawke.

“Don’t worry,” said Hawke confidently. “The only thing he’s going to get is the sharp end of my sword shoved through his heart.”

“I believe you,” Fenris said with a small smile. He looked back down at the baby and nodded. “His name shall be Malcolm.”

Hawke grinned and leaned over, kissing Fenris on the cheek then Malcolm’s forehead. “I’ll leave you two alone now. I should check on Isabela.”

Fenris smiled gratefully and shifted a little. Hawke closed the door behind him and hurried to Isabela’s room.

Isabela lay on her back on the blankets Orana had brought from the estate. She was completely naked, her legs upright and spread. Merrill sat next to her wiping sweat from her face. Hawke sat on her other side and she grinned weakly at him.

“Well?” Isabela said.

“A boy,” Hawke said smiling. “Fenris named him Malcolm.”

“Are they all right?” Merrill asked worriedly.

“Both fine,” he said reassuringly.

Merrill smiled and Isabela groaned. Hawke took her hand, glad that her grip wasn’t nearly as strong as Fenris’, and Merrill smoothed her hair back.

“I don’t think I want to do this again,” Isabela said when the contraction passed. “It hurts…a lot.”

“I can’t make any promises,” Hawke said gently. “It shouldn’t be too much longer.”

The waiting began again. Anders came and went for another hour and a half. He reported that Fenris and Malcolm were both napping and that he’d asked Orana to work on dinner for all of them. Isabela wasn’t nearly as quiet as Fenris had been during the whole ordeal. Soft groans and muttered curses could be heard with every painful contraction.

Anders looked as exhausted as Isabela did by the time her little girl was wrapped up in towels and cradled to her breast. Her skin was dark and her eyes a lighter shade of brown than Isabela’s, her wispy hair just as black. She wasn’t as thin or long as Malcolm and Hawke thought she looked quite a bit like her mother.

“She’s beautiful,” Merrill said softly. “I’m going to help Anders clean up. Can I come back a bit later?”

“Of course kitten,” Isabela said smiling. “You can help me figure out how to get a diaper on her.”

Merrill giggled and kissed her cheek. Hawke watched them haul the soiled blankets out and he turned back to Isabela, pulling a sheet over her legs up to her waist.

“Have you thought of a name?” Hawke asked scooting closer.

“Rosemary,” Isabela said immediately.

“Pretty,” said Hawke putting his arm around her shoulders.

“I worry,” she said glancing over at him.

“You’ll have plenty of help,” Hawke said soothingly.

“We’re a strange family,” Isabela said with a more normal smirk.

“Maybe those are the best kind,” he said softly. Hawke kissed her cheek and watched his daughter nurse.


	8. Chapter 8

It was late by the time Hawke made it home with Anders, Merrill and Orana. Merrill was excited and chattered happily all the way back. Hawke was excited too but he was also a bit worried. Anders still seemed exhausted. When they arrived Merrill and Orana headed for the kitchen and Hawke followed Anders as he shuffled to his room. The mage didn’t protest when Hawke stepped in behind him and closed the door.

“I’m just tired,” Anders sighed wearily as he sunk to the bed. His smile was small but genuine as he patted the space next to him.

“There was a little over a week between them,” Hawke said as he sat.

“So who was a bit early?” said Anders as he worked himself out of his coat.

“Fenris,” said Hawke. He pulled off his shirt and dropped it to the floor. “That won’t affect Malcolm will it?”

“It might,” Anders said shrugging. “He seemed fine though. I checked all of them several times.”

The room fell quiet as they undressed. Anders snuggled as close as he could get, his head resting on Hawke’s chest. Hawke put his arm around his shoulders and the quiet persisted even though he knew Anders wasn’t asleep. His fingers ran through the hair on his chest.

“Hawke,” whispered Anders after a while. “I’m a little frightened.”

“Why?” Hawke asked quietly.

“I think I’ll deliver early. They’re pretty random but…I’ve been having contractions.”

“What would you recommend to a patient?”

“Rest.”

“You should probably stay home then.”

“I know…”

“But?”

“Justice…”

“We’ll go see Helen tomorrow. If she recommends rest then he’ll just have to deal with it.”

Anders sighed and nodded slightly. Hawke kissed the top of his head already trying to think of ways to keep Anders busy that wouldn’t require much physical activity.

The midwife said they were both fine at the moment but she did recommend resting. For the first few days Hawke had Walter guarding the cellar door and Bodahn at the front doors with orders to come find him if Anders left. Since Hawke was normally at Fenris’ mansion he was fairly easy to find. Merrill divided her time between helping Isabela and trying to keep Anders occupied.

After the first few times of being herded right back out of his clinic Anders reluctantly promised he wouldn’t go below Lowtown. He spent part of his days with Varric at the Hanged Man. When he was at home Hawke encouraged him to work on his manifesto. Just over three weeks had passed in this fashion.

Merrill’s belly continued to grow and she now looked fairly miserable. Her indomitable cheerfulness about it was a nice counterpart to how grumpy Anders had become. He complained often about backaches and the general discomfort of having so much extra weight in one spot. The contractions continued to be random and Helen remained unworried.

For the last few days Hawke had been hovering as the contractions had become slightly less random. After he’d been snapped at this morning Hawke had begged Merrill to stay with him and he retreated to Fenris’ mansion. Fenris and Isabela had mostly remained at home these last three weeks. Neither had known much about infants and both were still learning to cope with broken sleep. Malcolm and Rosemary mostly slept but both had grown however.

They were currently playing Wicked Grace, both babies sleeping in a bassinet nearby. Hawke shook his head and threw his cards on the pile. Isabela smirked smugly and leaned back in her chair, looking much more comfortable in her normal clothing. Fenris frowned slightly, who also seemed much happier to be wearing his normal outfit, shook his head after a moment and threw his cards on the pile as well.

“Why do we continue to play with her?” Hawke asked glancing at Fenris as he gathered up the cards.

Fenris sighed and shrugged. “We must enjoy losing coin to her.”

Isabela chuckled as she gathered the scattered silvers. “Would you prefer Diamondback?” she asked casually.

“Maker no,” Hawke said as he straightened the cards. “I lose more at that than anything else.”

A knock at the door interrupted her reply. Fenris frowned slightly and stood to answer it. Hawke shuffled as Isabela piled her winnings. He was dealing the next hand when Fenris returned.

“That was Bodahn,” he said calmly. “Anders requires your presence.”

“Is he in labor?” Hawke asked setting the cards on the table.

“Yes. Orana has been sent for the midwife and Merrill remained with him.”

“Oh dear,” Hawke said as he stood.

“Go on,” Isabela said. “Fenris and I will be right there.”

Hawke nodded and hurried out.

Anders spent many hours in labor. Hawke remained with him every moment. Helen came and went much as Anders did with both Fenris and Isabela. He talked nearly nonstop at the beginning. Cursing Hawke in one breath as they walked through the house and apologizing the next. When he could no longer move Anders curled up on his side, blankets piled beneath him. Hawke held his hand and did his best to comfort.

It was in the small hours of the morning when Hawke’s second daughter was born. Her cries were weak to begin with but gained strength quickly. Even though he was completely exhausted Anders remained awake long enough to feed her after a brief spell. Hawke left them briefly to inform everyone else and went back to Anders’ room, a little worried for both of them.

He found Anders had shifted to his back sleeping soundly with the baby next to him. She was still wrapped in towels, sleeping beside a pillow that had been placed next to the edge of the bed. Hawke carefully worked his hands under her, intending to take her to the crib and put a diaper on at least, when sudden movement and a blue glow halted him immediately.

Hawke turned his head slightly to see Anders had rolled to his side, propped up on one elbow, the other hand reaching for him. His eyes had turned completely blue, the Fade shining through cracks in his skin. Formless energy swirled around his fingers briefly and winked out quickly. Justice didn’t speak but frowned deeply.

“I’m just going to take her to the crib,” Hawke whispered. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Justice nodded and settled back into his previous position. His eyes closed and the blue vanished. Hawke let a small sigh of relief slip. He carried their daughter to her crib soothing her cries at being disturbed quickly. When a blanket was tucked around her Hawke turned to the bed and pulled one up over Anders. He settled in a chair where he could see them both, intending to watch them for a while.

Instead of moving up to his room like he’d planned Hawke fell asleep in the chair. He was startled awake by her cries sometime later and coaxed groggily to the bed by an equally sleepy Anders. Hawke watched him change and feed her, only half awake, and drifted off completely when the mage was next to him once more. When she woke them again early morning light filtered in through the window. After she’d been changed Anders settled on the bed to feed her.

“Did you put her in the crib last night?” Anders asked through a yawn.

“Yes,” Hawke said in surprise as he turned back to the bed. “Don’t you remember?”

“No,” he replied arching an eyebrow. “Should I?”

“You sat up briefly,” Hawke said evenly. “Rather…Justice did.”

Anders nodded and looked down at their daughter. “I don’t always remember when he takes over,” he said softly. “I…think I know why though. Spirits don’t need sleep. He watches.”

“Do you think he was protecting her?” Hawke asked thinking of the unformed spell at his fingertips.

“Yes,” said Anders confidently. “You have strong magic in your blood. The chances the she’s a mage…are rather high.”

“Merrill’s too,” Hawke said softly.

“Yes,” Anders said looking up at him. “Malcolm and Rosemary too though the odds are probably less so.”

“I won’t let them take any of them,” he said firmly.

Anders smiled, his eyes flashing blue.

“What’s her name?”

“Anna.”


	9. Chapter 9

Anna was cooed over when Anders joined everyone else at breakfast. There were quite a few comments on how much she looked like a dark-haired version of him. Hawke agreed that she had Anders’ nose and her face was a similar shape but only time would tell if she truly took after him.

For the first two weeks Anders remained at the estate with her. After that she went with him to Darktown. Hawke was a little nervous at first but Anders hadn’t hidden during the pregnancy. He wasn’t at all sure how Anders had explained his belly. The refugees didn’t seem very surprised by Anna. Most cooed and congratulated Anders. Hawke was glad Anders came home regularly in the evenings now.

He wasn’t shy about feeding her in front of people like Fenris was. Hawke found this a little odd because he still wasn’t allowed to touch Anders’ chest. Slowly Isabela and Fenris had resumed their nightly visits, Malcolm or Rosemary sleeping in the crib that had been added to his room. Anders didn’t seem to be having as hard a time dealing with broken sleep as either Fenris or Isabela.

Merrill was completely distracted by all three children. Of the five of them she knew the most about babies and children. Hawke and Anders were second with Isabela and Fenris trailing far behind. She had already spent a lot of time with Isabela and Hawke knew that Isabela passed on to Fenris what Merrill taught her. After Anna’s birth Merrill spent half of her time with Isabela and the other half with Anders.

As Fenris and Isabela grew more comfortable with their children Merrill began spending more time at the estate. Four weeks after Anna’s birth her belly was quite large but she was as cheerful as ever. She napped more and waddled slowly throughout the house. Merrill didn’t complain half as much as the others had but Hawke knew the strain of all that weight in one spot was getting to her. Anders had advised rest and Hawke did his best to keep her comfortable and occupied.

She had been unusually quiet during their big family dinner. Merrill also hadn’t eaten much. It was after the left overs had been put away and the dishes taken to the kitchen, when Fenris and Isabela were preparing to go back to the mansion. In the foyer Malcolm was being transferred to Fenris, Isabela with Rosemary standing nearby, Anders heading up the stairs with Anna held to his chest and Merrill stood at the foot of the stairs, gripping the banister.

“Um, Anders,” she said looking up at him. “I think my water just broke.”

The room went quiet as all eyes locked on Merrill.

“Have you been having pains?” Anders said calmly taking a few steps down towards her.

“Well, my back sort of hurts,” Merrill said after a moment.

“Help her upstairs Hawke,” said Anders. “I’ll be just a minute.”

“Looks like we finally get to meet your fourth baby,” Isabela said cheerfully. “Shall we stick around Fenris?”

“Yes,” Fenris replied with a small smile. “Let’s.”

Hawke, having been through this three times now, had expected her labor to be lengthy. He estimated somewhere around dawn while he’d been walking the corridors with her. Merrill had been chattering excitedly, to him, Anders and Isabela, right up until she couldn’t spare the breath. Isabela had come and gone much like Anders did.

Instead of dawn Merrill gave birth to his third daughter in the early hours of the morning. Anders pronounced them both healthy and Orana, who actually seemed a little excited, helped him clean up. Rosemary was sleeping in the same crib with Malcolm in the room Isabela and Fenris shared but Isabela sat on Merrill’s other side, brushing at the baby’s dark hair while Merrill fed her.

“She’s beautiful kitten,” Isabela said quietly.

“All of the children have black hair,” Hawke said. “One green eyed and the other three with various shades of brown. They’re all beautiful.”

“Let’s hear her name,” said Isabela. “Then I should go check on Rosie. She’ll be waking soon.”

“Lyna,” Merrill said after a moment of thought.

“I’ll tell anyone else that’s up,” Isabela said. She kissed Merrill’s cheek and stood. “We’ll talk in the morning.”

Hawke watched her walk to the door. She turned briefly, smiled and shook her head before leaving. They sat quietly for a while. Merrill held her close and rubbed her back, yawning every so often. When Lyna was diapered and clothed, wrapped snugly and sleeping in her crib, Hawke crawled under the covers with Merrill. She lay on her side, her head resting on his chest.

“I’m going to teach her about the Dalish,” Merrill said softly.

“Of course,” Hawke said putting his arm around her. “She should be proud of her heritage. Probably wouldn’t hurt to teach the other three as well. Malcolm is half elf too after all.”

He kissed the top of her head and held her, listening to her breathing quickly become deep and even. Hawke lay awake for a while thinking of his family. His mother would have loved all four of her grandchildren. Leandra would likely have scolded him for his indecisiveness but it would have been worth it to see her holding each and every one of them. A pang of sorrow filled him that she never would. 


End file.
